Medina
| birth_place = Aarhus, Denmark | genre = Pop, dance, R&B | occupation = Singer, songwritter | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2006–present | label = Labelmade (DEN) Parlophone (UK) EMI (GER) Ultra Records (USA) | website = }}Medina Danielle Oona Valbak (born Andrea Fuentealba Valbak to a Chilean father and Danish mother on 1982), known by the mononym Medina is a Danish pop, dance and R&B singer and songwriter. Career She released her first singles in Denmark titled "Flå" (Danish for "Rip") and "Et øjeblik" ("One moment") in 2007, followed by her debut album, Tæt på (Up close). She rose to national fame in 2008 with the release of "Kun for mig" (which was later released as the English "You and I"), the lead single off her second album, Velkommen til Medina (Welcome to Medina). The single spent six weeks at No.1 on the Danish Singles Chart, eventually reaching the triple-platinum status. The second single off the same album, "Velkommen til Medina" also peaked at No.1 in Denmark which spent five weeks at the top of the singles chart and reached a platinum status there. Even Medina's third and fourth single, "Ensom" ("Lonely") and "Vi to" ("The two of us") peaked at No.2 in Denmark and they both managed to earn her a platinum-award at home. In September 2009, Medina released an English-language version of "Kun for mig", titled You and I, in the UK, Germany, Austria and Switzerland. This version reached No.39 on the UK Singles Chart and entered the top-10 on the German Singles Chart. In July 2010, Medina's international debut album, Welcome to Medina was released in Germany, Austria and Switzerland which reached No.9, No.45 and No.24 respectively. Apart from seven new songs, the album also includes English-language versions of the four singles off its Danish counterpart, including "Lonely" (English version of "Ensom), which has been released as the second single off the album. In 2009, two collaborative singles of Medina have also reached the top of the Danish charts. First is "100 dage" by Medina and Thomas Helmig and the second is "Mest ondt" by Burhan G featuring Medina. Awards won by Medina include Best Danish Act at the 2009 and 2011 MTV Europe Music Awards. In 2010 Medina won six awards at the Danish Music Awards, she was awarded Danish Female Artist of the Year, Danish Album of the Year (Velkommen til Medina), New Danish Name of the Year, Danish Hit of the Year (Vi to), Danish Songwriter of the Year (together with Providers and Danish Producer of the Year (Providers for Medina). In June 2010, a group of Islamist youths pelted Medina with eggs during a concert in Ishøj near Copenhagen. They were offended by the association with which the name "Medina" was connected as it is one of the most sacred and hallowed Muslim cities: "Sexy dancing and revealing clothing". NVSC 02 A few days after the results of the first edition, Medina along with some other artists, got invited to join the Danish press for the North Vision Song Contest. It was decided that the artists should select one of the demos that were presented during the press to perform them in the second press. Medina had selected the demo of the later Danish entry for the second edition, Kl. 10 (At 10). The headers of Danmarks Radio (DR) decided to select Medina as the successor of Kato and Electric Lady Lab. Based on the previous tour, Medina and the broadcaster decided to not have a promotional tour. Although the song was promoted through international radios and websited. Also a music video was shot in order to promote the single. Due to the previous top five place, Denmark was a member of the big 5 and therefore an automatic qualifier. Medina performed ninth in the grand final, where she achieved once again, the second place with one hundred and eighty points, which is Denmark's best result to date. NVSC 07: Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 03 DR decided to select one of the acts that had previously represented Denmark in the contest to participate in the third edition of the Danish national selection. Medina, along with Aura Dione, was selected to compete in the selection among the list which included Electric Lady Lab and Amaranthe. DR later revealed that the two singers will be competing against their selves during the quarterfinal and semifinal duels. Medina selected "Boring", "Ensom", "Black Lights" and "Har du glemt" as her four songs for the selection. The four songs competed in two the duels of the quarter-finals where "Ensom" won against "Boring" and "Har du glemt" won against "Black Lights". In the semi-final duel, "Har du glemt" won against "Ensom" with a large margin. In the final duel, "Har du glemt" competed against Aura's song, "In Love with the World". Discography ;Danish studio albums * Tæt på (2007) * Velkommen til Medina (2009) * For altid (2011) ;English studio albums * Welcome to Medina (2010) * Forever (2012) * ''We Survive ''(2016) External links *Medina Official site *Medina MySpace site *Medina Video Interview (german page/english Video) Bonedo.de Category:Artists Category:NVSC 2 artists